Ahzidal
Ahzidal ( ) is a Dragon Priest whose name translates to the "embittered destroyer" in the dragon language.Ahzidal’s Descent Legends call him the first great Nord enchanter and the first human to master elven methods of arcane magic.Dialogue with Ralis Sedarys Along with Zahkriisos, Dukaan and Vahlok, he is one of the four priests found on Solstheim. History The man that would become Ahzidal grew up in the first Nordic city of Saarthal during the late Merethic Era. As a child, it was clear to his tutors he had a gift for magic. As he grew, his skill vastly surpassed that of his kin. With nothing more to learn in Saarthal, he left his wife and child to train under the elven masters. He returned to Saarthal several years later, only to find his hometown had been sacked by the native Snow Elves who had lived in peace with his kin for many years. Enraged, he took the name Ahzidal meaning the "embittered destroyer" and swore revenge against them. Years passed and Ahzidal traveled the land and studied deeper into the arcane arts, biding his time. From the Dwemer, he learned the seven natures of metal and how to harmonize them. From the Ayleids, the ancient runes and dawn-magic. He sought out knowledge from the Snow Elves, Chimer, and Altmer, taking what he could from each, and all the while plotting how he might turn that knowledge against them. When he heard that Ysgramor had arrived from Atmora seeking revenge for the sack of Saarthal, Ahzidal offered his services to his army. Imbued with the enchanting power Ahzidal had given them, Ysgramor's army decimated the Snow Elves and the oath of the "embittered destroyer" was finally fulfilled. However, in his lust for knowledge and power, Ahzidal had become corrupted, eventually falling mad with his obsession. Not satisfied with the knowledge of man and mer, he sought out the secrets of Dragon-runes, which eventually led him to join the ranks of the dragon priests. Even this was not enough, though, and eventually Ahzidal turned his focus to the planes of Oblivion. In his lust for power and knowledge Ahzidal finally lost himself, falling victim to his own pursuit of perfection. Eventually, he fled to Solstheim and was sealed in the depths of Kolbjorn Barrow, together with the last of his relics.Events of Interactions Unearthed Ahzidal is encountered in Kolbjorn Barrow during the quest "Unearthed". He corrupted the mind of Ralis Sedarys while entombed and influenced him to excavate his crypt and release him from his entombment. Spells *Greater Ward *Fire Stream *Ebonyflesh *Flame Cloak *Revenant *Raise Zombie Perks *Magic Resistance *Stability *Augmented Flames *Atromancy *Regeneration *Respite *Ward Absorb *Recovery *Twin Souls *Mage Armor Loot *Bone Meal *Leveled gold *Ahzidal (Mask) Combat Ahzidal is a fire-based Dragon Priest, and the mask he wears augments his destructive fire magic considerably. To aid himself in combat, he can reanimate the dead bodies scattered throughout the room (while they are not difficult to defeat, they are distracting and numerous). Draugr of various levels will join the fray as well. Tactics Ahzidal is quick and agile, and the round shape of the room he is summoned in prevents him from being backed into a corner with melee attacks. Attempting to kill him with archery is not recommended, as his minions will employ hand-to-hand combat while he attacks from a distance. However, once Ahzidal has been defeated, any summons or reanimations of his will die shortly thereafter, so defeating the dragon priest should be considered a higher priority. Because of the strength of Ahzidal's spells, wards - including those summoned by the Spellbreaker - should be discouraged, as his fire magic will break through the ward, staggering you and leaving you vulnerable to further attack. It is advisable to use potions and equipment that protect against fire. A flame atronach may act as a useful shield against his fire magic; however, be mindful that as a dragon priest, Ahzidal is likely to use the Command Daedra spell against it. The Slow Time shout is useful against Ahzidal; in addition to evading the distracting attacks of his minions, mages can focus their own magical attacks on Ahzidal with greater success, while warriors can use this shout to rush the dragon priest with melee attacks. You can also go back out of the room where there will be a metal door with a chain. The code is: snake, snake. Once through, pull the chain and use a bow to kill him and his henchman. Trivia *In contrast to the purple clothes of the other Dragon Priests, Ahzidal's robes are green. Appearances * de:Ahzidal ru:Азидал (Жрец) es:Ahzidal Category:Dragon Priests Category:Dragonborn: Enemies Category:Skyrim: Undead